The New Threat
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Its been two years since Aang defeated Ozia and now a new theat has sprouted up in the world. Now the group has to seek help from a bandit but will she be able to help them defeat the new threat?


**Welcome my readers. This is my latest story, New world Threat. I do so hope you enjoy it but I waarrent you now, I will only continue to write if I get enough reviews from all of you. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story but do not forget to review or I may not continue to write for all of you. OH to make things clear, I made thi story a while ago but just got around to posting it here. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Its been a two years since Aang defeated Fire lord Ozai now. The world has been at peace since. "Hey Aang lets go Penguin sledding." Katara said to Aang. The friends were back in the south pole visiting with Gran gran.

"Sure Katara. Hey Toph you wanna come?" Aang asked as he slid down off of Appa.

"Uh no thanks. Penguin sledding doesn't sound like that much fun." Toph said to them. Aang shrugged and followed after Katara.

"Where is Sokka anyways? I haven't seen him in a few hours." Aang said to Katara as they climbed over a mound of snow.

"He's talking with my dad about that new 'Threat to the world' Nishikaro." Katara said with irritation in her tone. Nishikaro Sunarto is the latest self proclaimed threat to the world. He is a powerful fire bender and can also use lightning. He has committed little crimes all over the world but no one sees him as a threat.

"That guy cant do anything. He is no where as strong as Ozai was." Aang said as he spotted a few penguins. "I see some penguins Katara. Come on." Aang said hyperly as he pulled her towards the penguins.

"Aang! Katara!" Toph called out to them from far behind them. Aang groaned as he stopped. Toph came hurrying over to them. Her breathing was really heavy.

"Toph whats wrong?" Katara asked as she noticed something was wrong.

"Sokka and your dad need you and its really important." Toph said as she started pulling them.

"Whats it about?" Aang asked as they headed back towards the village.

"Something about that Nishikaro guy. He got control of the fire nation capital." Toph said as they saw the village in sight. They hurried quicker to the village and met up with Sokka and Hakoda.

"Well what happened to Zuko then?" the three heard someone say from inside the hut.

"We don't know at the moment. All we know is that Nishikaro must be stopped." Hakoda said as the three walked into the hut. "Good your here." Hakoda said as he noticed them.

"Are we going to go stop Nishikaro then?" Sokka asked as he stood in front of Hakoda.

"He is too strong for you to defeat alone." The old Oracle of the village said to them as she walked into the hut. She had white hair that was tied up behind her head and was tall but slim. Her silver eyes shimmered in the light of the hut. She walked with a golden cane.

"I defeated Fire lord Ozai Aluika so I think I can defeat this guy." Aang said confidently to her.

"Soo young but at the same time soo idiotic for an Avatar." Oracle Aluika said to him with distaste. "Fire lord Ozai was a fire bender and only a fire bender. Nishikaro is a bender of all the elements like yourself young avatar." Oracle Aluika said calmly to him as she sat down on a chair.

"What?" Aang said as he shook his head from not believing him. "I'm the only one who can bend all the elements Oracle. Your probably just imagining this or something." Aang said to her irritated that she would pass him false information.

Oracle Aluika stood up and hit him on the head with her cane. "Learn to respect your oracles avatar." Aluika said irritated with him. "Nishikaro figured out a way to bend the rules of only the avatar being able to bend all elements." Aluika said as she turned her back to Aang. "You are all going to need the help of a youth close to your own ages." Aluika said as she pulled a wanted poster out of her pocket.

"Who are we going to need help from Aluika?" Hakoda asked him as he ushered all of the others except Aang out of the hut.

"Oracle I'm sorry for my being disrespectful but you have to understand this. I'm the only avatar. Only I can bend all the elements." Aang said as Aluika sat back down on her chair.

"Well some benders have bent the ruled on that then." Aluika said as she opened the wanted poster up. "Here. You are going to need the help of a young fire nation bandit." Aluika said as Aang and Hakoda looked at the wanted poster. "Her name is Kokuma Nishima. She is a very powerful bender. Almost as powerful as yourself Avatar." Aluika said as she stood up and walked for the door.

"Wait what can she bend?" Aang asked as Aluika reached the door.

"That you'll have to find out yourself when you meet her. She can be found at the western air temple during the night. During the day she is busy working as a bandit in the villages." Aluika said to him. She then left the hut and the others came back in.

"Soo where are we off to then?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"The western air temple." Aang said irritated by Aluika not telling him what element Kokuma can bend. The group left and got to Appa.

"Dad are you coming with us?" Katara asked as the others got up onto Appa.

"No I'm going to take a army with me to the fire nation and see what we can do about stopping Nishikaro." Hakoda said to her. "Be careful all of you." Hakoda said as he hugged Katara good bye.

"You too dad." Katara said sadly since her father wasn't coming with them. She got up onto Appa and sat down next to Aang. The group set off towards the Western Air temple.

"So what does this girl bend then?" Toph asked Aang as they flew. The sky was beginning to darken as night grew near.

"I don't know. Aluika didn't tell me. She just told me her name and where we can find her." Aang said to her. He went back to focusing on flying Appa and the group got to the Western air temple right as the sun was setting. "Good she should be here soon then." Aang said as he remembered that Aluika told him that Kokuma would be there at night.

"Or right now." A girl's voice said from above them. They looked up to see a girl perched on an old column. "State your purpose for trespassing in my air temple." The girl said as she jumped off of the column and landed in front of the group. She wore all black clothes and the neck of her black coat covered her mouth. Her hat covered her whole head and her forehead as well. The only skin visible on her was her eyes which were blood red.

"Are you Kokuma Nishima?" Aang asked her hesitantly as he studied her. A Raven Eagle flew into the room and landed on her shoulder.

"Who's asking? Are you an authority figure? If you are I'll destroy you on the spot." The girl said viciously as she walked around Aang studying him. She then studied the others as well.

"No I'm the avatar. We need the help of Kokuma Nishima. Are you her?" Aang asked as she stood in front of him again.

"I am but I refuse to help a bunch of goody two-shoes." Kokuma said with a snarl as her Raven eagle flew away.

"Kokuma we need your help." Katara said as she walked up to her. Kokuma backed away instinctively and flames grew on her hands as she held them up.

"One more step water bender and I'll roast you." Kokuma said angrily to her.

"So your a fire bender. Kokuma we need your help to defeat this guy called Nishikaro Sunarto." Toph said to her as she walked up to her. The group noticed a change in her eyes when Toph said the name.

"Nishikaro Sunarto, the bender of all elements? That one?" Kokuma asked as she pulled the neck of her coat down to reveal her mouth. She had two sharp fangs poking out of the top of her lips.

"Your not even human are you?" Sokka asked as he backed away slowly and reached for his sword.

"That depends on your definition of human." Kokuma said as she pulled her coat back up. "Now answer my question or I'll roast you all." Kokuma said with irritation.

"He can bend all of the elements I've heard but I haven't seen it" Aang said to her. She signaled to them to follow her and they walked down a long hall and into a large room.

"Nishikaro is my older brother to make things clear." Kokuma said as the group sat down. "We were separated a long, long time ago. I nicknamed him Karo since his name was soo long. Anyways, Karo always wanted to be the avatar and control the world but we all knew the chances of that were nothing. Your the proof of that air bender." Kokuma said as she looked Aang in the eyes. "He always talked about trying to bend the rules and be allowed to bend all the elements. None of us believed that he would be able to. Now I see that he finally did get around those rules." Kokuma said as her Raven Eagle came into the room and landed on her shoulder. "Oh this is Jin-jin. He's my partner in crime." Kokuma said as she stroked his head.

"So do you know how Nishikaro was able to get around the rules?" Sokka asked impatiently as he stood up. Kokuma shook her head and he sat back down.

"No I'm sorry but I don't. Like I said we were separated a long time ago. Due to the war actually." Kokuma said as she pulled the hood of her coat down again. "Oh and by the way I am human. These teeth are just my own little invention." Kokuma said to him. She opened her mouth and revealed that the teeth were not her own but were attached to her real ones. "I use them to scare off anyone who might try and fight me." Kokuma said as she took the teeth out.

"Blegh." Sokka said in disgust.

"That's pretty smart actually." Toph said to her.

"Alright so how are we going to stop Nishikaro?" Katara asked as she noticed Aang was deep in thought.

"I don't know. I doubt that he would listen to his long lost sister and stop trying to take over the world. Sorry but I'm unable to help you with fighting him. You could just try what you did with Ozai but Karo is much smarter than Ozai was." Kokuma said as she stood up.

"Well can you help us fight him at least?" Aang asked as he stood up. He noticed a light glow in her eyes.

"Sorry avatar but I'm of no use in battle against my brother." Kokuma said as she walked away from the group. "Besides I'm just a washed up bender. I'm no use in bending battles. If you had come to me a a year ago then I would have been of help." Kokuma said as she stared off into space.

"What happened then?" Katara asked her as she sat back down on the ground. Kokuma closed her eyes and began to recollect the events that had happened to her.

"I was out in an odd looking village looking for a target to rob. I had never been to this village before so I didn't know the area too well. I finally found someone to rob and right before I was going to attack I felt something grab me from behind and it covered my eyes. I felt a sharp pain right on my spine where my last chakra is supposed to be located. I fainted instantly and when I woke up I was on the outside of the village next to a little pond. I quickly checked to make sure I was okay but..." Kokuma stopped suddenly and looked away from the group. "I used to be one of the most powerful benders you could find. After that though...my bending was much weaker. I'm sorry but I've gotta be alone." Kokuma said as she jumped up. She hurried out of the room.

"She had the same thing happen to her that had happened to you twinkle-toes." Toph said to Aang.

"I don't think she was telling us the full story though. I think she might have actually turned it around so we wouldn't know what really happened." Katara said as she noticed Aang in deep thought again. "Aang are you okay?" Katara asked as she nudged him.

"Yeah I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do about Nishikaro now. Aluika said we needed Kokuma but she wont help." Aang said as he looked Katara in the eyes. "I don't know what we are going to do now." Aang said as he stood up.

"Your right on one thing though Katara. Kokuma isn't telling us the full story." Toph said as she stood up. "Aang go and try and get the rest of the information out of her. We'll wait here." Toph said to him. Katara and Sokka nodded in agreement with her and Aang left to find Kokuma. He searched the whole air temple before he found her hiding up on a column.

"Kokuma I need to ask you a few more questions." Aang said as she dropped down next to him.

"What about avatar?" Kokuma asked hesitantly.

"You were hiding a few facts back there weren't you?" Aang asked her as she looked out at the night sky. He noticed her eyes were beginning to water a little. "Are you okay?" Aang asked her.

"I lied in that story I told you." Kokuma said to him as she pulled the hood of her coat down. "None of that was true. I just made it all up. I am sorry but I can not tell you what really happened to me." Kokuma said as she rubbed her eyes with her gloves.

"Why not?" Aang asked confused with her.

"Because its just too painful for me." Kokuma said to him as she began to walk away. Aang grabbed her by her arm

"Kokuma we need your help to stop Karo." Aang said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I cant help you with Karo Aang." Kokuma said to him irritated.

"We need you though. The oracle from the southern water tribe said that we need you to stop him." Aang said as Kokuma pulled out of his grip.

"What you need the help of a washed up fire bender. I am of no help to you and your group Aang so just leave." Kokuma said to him.

"Kokuma please. We really need your help. We can help you unlock your last chakra again. The same thing happened to me but I fixed it." Aang said as Kokuma began to walk away. She stopped right away.

"You can help me get my full bending powers back?" Kokuma asked him. She looked away from him quickly. "Alright I'll help you." Kokuma said as she walked back over to him

"Thank you. How's about we just sleep right now and then tomorrow we'll figure out how to unlock your last chakra." Aang said to Kokuma as they began to walk back to the group.

"Defeating my brother wont be easy Aang. I may not have seen him in years but I know that he is still very strong." Kokuma said to him as they walked down the hall towards the group.

"How do you know that when you haven't seen him in soo long?" Aang asked her. She stayed quiet and they got to the group to find that they were all asleep.

"Alright I'm going to turn in then. See you tomorrow Kokuma." Aang said through a yawn as he laid down next to Katara.

"Night." Kokuma said to him as he dozed off. She left the room for her own personal room next to that and laid down and fell asleep.

The group woke up early the next morning. "Mmm good morning guys." Aang said as he sat up and stretched.

"Whats for breakfast." Sokka said still half asleep.

"Sokka that's all you think about is your stomach." Toph said as she sat up.

"What happened with Kokuma?" Katara asked as she stood up.

"Wait where did she go?" Aang wondered as he noticed she wasn't in the room.

"Was she even here last night when you came back?" Sokka asked as he stood up.

"Yeah she was here before I fell asleep." Aang said as he walked towards the door. He walked out of the room and heard something in the next room so looked in there and saw Kokuma getting up. "There you were." Aang said to her.

"Were you looking for me?" Kokuma asked as she stood up. Aang noticed the many scrolls scattered around the room.

"What are all these scrolls for?" Aang asked her as he picked one up for fire bending.

"I study them when I'm not busy stealing from villages." Kokuma said as Jin-jin came into her room and landed on her shoulder. He handed over a scroll to her. "Thank you Jin-jin." Kokuma said to him. He took off out of the room again and she set the scroll down on the floor next to her bed. "So are we going to get to work on unlocking my final chakra or what?" Kokuma asked as she looked Aang in the eyes.

"Yeah lets go." Aang said hyperly as he put his arms behind his head. "Oh but I wanted to ask, why do you keep your whole body covered up except your eyes?" Aang asked her as they walked out of the room.

"Now that isn't any of your business now is it." Kokuma said quickly. "When you are a bandit you gotta keep yourself hidden is all I'll say." Kokuma said to them as they caught up with the group.

"Alright then lets go up top so that way we don't destroy any of the stuff down here." Aang said to the group as they got on top of Appa.

"A flying bison. Wow I never thought I'd get to see one of these." Kokuma said as she marveled over Appa.

"Come on up. He doesn't bite." Aang said to her as he got onto Appa's head.

"Oh I have my own ways of getting up top." Kokuma said to him. He shrugged and had Appa go back up top. Kokuma began climbing the columns and when she got to the top of one she pulled out a staff from her coat. "Told him." Kokuma said as the staff produced a rope and blade.

The group waited for Kokuma to get up there. "How is she going to get up here?" Sokka asked again. Aang shrugged at him.

"By using my skills as a bandit." Kokuma said as she joined the group. "I climbed my way up." Kokuma said as she revealed her staff to them.

"Impressive. You really are skilled." Toph said as she walked up to her. "But you cant earth bend." Toph said to her. Kokuma didn't reply to her.

"Alright so lets get to work on releasing your last chakra." Aang said to her hyperly.

"Are you always so hyper?" Kokuma asked as she pulled the collar of her coat down.

"You get used to it." Toph said to her. Aang started trying to help Kokuma try and release her last chakra.

"Come on you have to focus." Aang said to her. Kokuma was trying to meditate with Aang.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Katara asked Toph. "I mean remember how long it took Aang to release his last chakra. Who knows how long it will take for Kokuma to release her last chakra." Katara said as Sokka came over to them.

"Hopefully it wont take long. We got to get to the fire nation to help dad." Sokka said to her as he watched Aang and Kokuma meditate. "Why do you think she is being soo secretive with us?" Sokka asked as he sat down.

"Who knows. It may be the fact that she just met us." Toph said to him as she played with her earth bending powers.

"Yeah but she made up that whole story about how her last chakra was locked. There has to be something big that she refuses to tell us." Katara said to her as she leaned up against a tree. Aang kept trying to help Kokuma release her last chakra for a few hours.

"This may take longer than I thought." Aang said as he watched Kokuma play with her fire bending.

"Well what do you expect. Its been locked for a year now. It'll probably be locked for good actually." Kokuma said sadly as she stood up.

"Hey I'm sure it will take a while but we just need to focus." Aang said to her. "Hey we're going to go have some lunch. Wanna come?" Aang asked hoping she would say yes.

"No thanks Aang. I'm going to keep trying to release my chakra." Kokuma said to him. He walked away and she went back to meditating. "Come on release. I need to help stop Karo." Kokuma said to herself. She suddenly felt a surge of energy and began to have a vision. Her eyes flew opened as the vision finished. "Karo." Kokuma said quietly as she stood up.

The group had finished eating and Aang went back to see if Kokuma was still training. She was no where is sight. "Where did she go?" Aang wondered as he looked around.

"Hey Aang where is Kokuma?" Katara asked as her, Sokka and Toph walked over to him.

"Looking for me?" Kokuma asked them as she swung down from a tree. "Sorry if I frightened you or made you worry. I was busy meditating." Kokuma said as she landed upright on the ground.

"Are you ready to get back to work then?" Aang asked her.

"No not really. Mainly because I released the chakra. The way I know that is because before I had it locked I was always having visions, kind of like an oracle. Now a little but ago when I was meditating I felt a surge of energy and had a vision of Karo." Kokuma said excited. "Now all I have to do is test out my bending again, hopefully I can use one of my old favorite moves." Kokuma said as the others backed away. A ball of flame appeared in her hand.

"Is that all? Just a measly ball of flame." Sokka said disappointed with her.

Kokuma chuckled evilly. She raised the ball of flame to her mouth and blew lightly. Instead of going out the flame jetted forward in a long path of flame. "Ha my old favorite fire breath move." Kokuma said over joyed that her bending was back to normal.

"Great so we can go take on Nishikaro now then." Sokka said excited of the new battle.

"Yeah we can leave right away." Aang said hyperly. Kokuma shook her head at him. "Whats wrong?" Aang asked confused that she didn't want to go.

"Lets wait until tomorrow at least so I have time to get used to my bending being at full again." Kokuma suggested to him. They all agreed with her and headed back to the air temple. "Karo your in for a big surprise tomorrow." Kokuma said to herself as she trailed behind the group.

The group woke up early in the morning and left right away to take down Nishikaro. "Are you ready for this Kokuma?" Katara asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kokuma said and the rest could obviously tell she was in deep thought.

"Alright so how are we going to get in then?" Sokka asked the others.

"Well I don't know about you guys seeing as you aren't fire benders but me, I can just walk right in." Kokuma said cockily as she leaned back in her spot. "But we could just try and sneak you all in too." Kokuma said as she noticed Sokka was irritated.

"Hows about you and Aang go confront Nishikaro and we'll hold off the army he probably has with my dad." Katara suggested. The group discussed the plan and after a while decided to go with it.

"Hey Kokuma if this guy is your brother then maybe you can just try and convince him to stop." Toph suggested to her.

"No that won't work. Karo is the most stubborn person you can find. Once he sets his mind on something you cant get him to change it." Kokuma said to her. Katara began to laugh.

"That reminds me of Sokka then." Katara said with a grin.

"Hey!" Sokka said to her remark.

"We're almost there guys. I wonder what Karo did with Zuko." Aang said aloud as the group noticed the water tribe ships in the bay.

"That should be dad." Katara said happily. Aang flew low to the ships.

"Kids its good to see you are here already." Hakoda said as he noticed the extra member of the team. "I take it that this is Kokuma." Hakoda said as Sokka, Katara and Toph jumped off of Appa and onto the ship.

"Yeah I'm Kokuma." Kokuma said sort of confused that he knew her name already. The group told him the plan and Aang handed Appa over to Katara for her to use.

"Be careful you guys. We'll be back soon." Aang said as he got his glider ready. "You ready to fly Kokuma?" Aang asked her.

"I'm always ready for heights." Kokuma said to him as she took her staff out. She pushed a button and revealed that her staff was a glider as well. "I built this baby from looking over a few things I found back in the temple. Its not that hard to fly either." Kokuma said proud of her staff. She watched as Aang gave Katara a quick kiss on the cheek and the two took off towards the fire lord temple.

"This isn't going to be an easy battle since Karo has the ability to bend all elements like me." Aang said to her as they flew.

"I know." Kokuma said to him with out looking at him. "I'm aware of the dangers that are coming upon us. But Karo isn't aware that I'm alive. I used to be much stronger than him and I probably still am." Kokuma said confidently to him. The two got to the temple quickly and surprisingly no one was guarding it.

"Okay that's weird." Aang said as they walked into the temple.

"He's expecting you Aang. He isn't afraid. What he isn't expecting though is for you to have found me." Kokuma said to him as they made there way towards the Fire lords throne room. "You go in first and I'll follow behind a few seconds later." Kokuma said to him as they got to the throne room. Aang nodded and went in.

"Ah you have finally arrived avatar." Nishikaro Sunarto said as Aang walked into the throne room. He was sitting comfortable on his throne. He had silver eyes and black hair that was tied up with his fire nation emblem.

"I'm here to stop you Nishikaro." Aang said to him angrily.

"Ah but you forget that I now also hold the ability to control all the elements avatar. You wont win this battle." Nishikaro said confidently as he rose from his throne.

"Maybe not alone." Kokuma said as she walked into the room. "But he can with the help of me. Long time no see Karo. Sad to see your still trying this world domination plan out." Kokuma said as she pulled the hood of her coat down to show her mouth.

"Ah Kokuma. So you are still alive. I'll have to punish that man I sent to kill you a year ago." Nishikaro said as he walked over to the two.

"You! Your the one that sent that man on me!" Kokuma said furiously.

"Yes I sent him on you to kill you but I see he lied when he said you were dead." Nishikaro said calmly to his sister.

"Enough talk Karo. Now its time to end your life." Kokuma said furiously. She pulled away her heavy clothing to reveal her real clothing beneath and then pulled away her hat. She wore a pair of red baggy pants and a fighting vest. On her arms and her legs she had tattoos similar to Aang's but they were red and had writing beside them. Her hair was black and short but writing could be seen beneath it slightly.

"You...your an air bender?" Aang asked surprised by her with out the heavy clothing.

"Air bender, water bender, earth bender, and fire bender. Like you and Karo." Kokuma said furiously as she pulled her staff from her clothing that laid on the floor.

Karo began to laugh evilly. "Silly Kokuma. You really think you can defeat me. I am too fast for you to be able to catch, to strong for you to be able to fight. You'll lose instantly." Nishikaro said menacingly.

"But you haven't seen me in years so you don't know how strong I am now." Kokuma said to him. "Enough talk. Lets end this." Kokuma said angrily as flames sprouted from her hands. She raised the flames to her mouth and blew and they flew towards Karo. He dodged easily and lunged for Aang but Kokuma got in his way.

"Kokuma what are you doing?" Aang asked confused that she was trying to prevent him from fighting.

"Let me do this. He's my brother." Kokuma said with out even looking back at him. She lunged at her brother again with flames burning in her hands but every attack she tried to use missed. Every attack he tried on her landed.

"You aren't going to win this battle little sister. You have no chance of defeating me. Your too weak and out of shape to defeat your powerful older brother. You will never win a battle against me." Karo said as he kicked Kokuma into a wall. She slumped to the floor exhausted.

"Alright then its my turn." Aang said as he lunged at Karo.

"Sorry but I got places to be. Another time avatar." Karo said sinisterly. He threw a ball of flame down creating smoke and then fled the room.

"Kokuma are you okay?" Aang asked her as he turned to help her.

"He's...too fast. I'm still out of shape." Kokuma said as she slowly stood up. She was cut up badly from Karo.

"Come on we should get out of here." Aang said to her as he took her by the arm to help her walk. They began to walk out of the room and out of the fire lords palace.

"Aang let go of me." Kokuma said as they got away from the palace.

"Whats wrong?" Aang asked her confused when she began to put her heavy clothing back on.

"You go back to your friends. I told you I would be of no help in a fight with my brother." Kokuma said sadly as she looked down at the ground. She changed her staff into a glider and flew off.

"Oh great." Aang said as he took out his glider. He began to fly back to the others and when he got to them he explained what happened.

"She can bend all four elements too! Why didn't she tell us sooner?" Sokka asked quickly as the war ships began to retreat from the fire nation.

"I don't know but she has the same tattoos as me pretty much except they are red and have writing around them." Aang said to them.

"Well where is miss secretive then?" Toph asked him as Sokka began pacing the deck trying to think of a plan.

"I don't know. She flew off after we got out of the palace. She might have gone back to the Western air temple but I don't know." Aang said to them.

"Well lets go and find this girl then." Zuko said as he came over to them group. "Miss me avatar?" Zuko asked when he saw the look of surprise on Aang's face.

"We rescued him from the prison a little bit before you got back." Katara said as Hakoda came over to them.

"Whats the plan kids?" Hakoda asked as he sat down.

"We're going to go and find Kokuma again and hope that she might at least try and help us fight Nishikaro." Sokka said to his dad as he continued pacing.

"She thinks she is too weak though because of having her last chakra locked for soo long." Aang said to them as he looked back at the fire nation.

"Well we'll just have to help her by training her to be strong again." Toph said to him. "We have an avatar right here so you can train her to be strong again." Toph said as she stood up and began to walk towards the edge of the deck.

"Well lets hope that she is at the western air temple then." Katara said as she stood up and began to make her way towards Appa who was floating in the water next to the ship.

The rest of the group got onto Appa. "You kids find Kokuma and we'll try and figure out a way to fight Nishikaro and his army." Hakoda said to them.

"Be careful dad." Sokka said to him. Aang had Appa take off and the group headed back towards the Western Air temple. They got to the air temple after a while and hurried to the room that Kokuma took them to last time.

"She isn't here." Toph said as the group looked around for Kokuma.

"Try looking up." Kokuma said as she swung down from a column. "Why did you come back?" Kokuma asked as she dropped onto the ground. Her cuts and bruises were visible on her face as she pulled the hood of her coat down.

"Kokuma we need you if we have any chances of beating Nishikaro." Sokka said as he walked up to her. Flames grew in her hands as she pulled away her gloves.

"I refuse to help. Karo was right anyways. I'm just a washed up, out of shape bender, I couldn't defeat him the first time so probably wont be able to any other time." Kokuma said sadly as the flames in her hands turned to lightning. "Now leave my temple because none of you are welcome here any longer." Kokuma said as she pulled off her heavy clothing.

"Kokuma we need you to help us. We can help you get back in shape so that you can win in a battle with Karo." Katara said as she walked up to Kokuma. "We aren't leaving until you agree to help us either." Katara said seriously to her.

"Fine then I'll throw you all out of my temple." Kokuma said as the lightning on her hands began to spark.

"You know Kokuma by not helping us your just proving Karo right. He told you that you wouldn't win against him and by refusing to help us your proving him right." Aang said with a smirk at the changed expression on the girls face.

"I'll destroy you if you ever say that again! Nishikaro is not right about me! I survived that attacker he sent on me last year and that fight a little bit ago. I could destroy him if I wanted to." Kokuma said furiously as the lightning sparked even worse.

"You couldn't even land a hit on him so you probably couldn't hurt me." Aang said cockily as he tried harder to rile Kokuma up.

"I'll show you Avatar!" Kokuma said furious as she lunged at Aang. He dodged but Kokuma spun back around and kicked him hard to the ground. "No one can defeat me." Kokuma said as she pinned Aang to the ground. "Karo got a lucky shot but that will never happen again because..." Kokuma stopped short and quickly stood up.

"Because what?" Toph asked curious that Kokuma was hiding another secret.

"Because I'm a master of every element and also can use the alternate styles of each style. For instance." Kokuma raised her hands up and faced Aang. "I can blood bend." Kokuma said sinisterly as she began to control Aang's actions.

"Stop it you can seriously hurt him!" Katara yelled at Kokuma as she tried to get her to stop. Kokuma directed Aang towards Katara.

"What you want a little kiss from your boyfriend?" Kokuma asked with a smirk. She made Aang kiss Katara and then released him. "There now leave my temple." Kokuma said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No for that I'm challenging you to a water bending battle and no blood bending." Katara said angrily to her. Kokuma laughed at her.

"Your challenging a water bending master to a battle. You really aren't as intelligent as I thought." Kokuma said with a smirk as she walked past Katara. "Up top there is a river not far from here. We will meet there and then I will end your life." Kokuma said sinisterly. She walked out of the room leaving the group to attend to Aang.

"Katara I'm not going to let you fight her." Aang said as Katara helped him up.

"Well too bad then because I'm fighting her." Katara said seriously to him.

"She looks like she can seriously hurt you though." Zuko said as they began to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Yeah well she is still weak she said so it shouldn't be soo hard." Katara said to him confidently.

"Katara I'm not going to let you fight her. I'm in charge of you since I'm your older brother." Sokka said as he stopped her.

"I don't care because she has a beating coming." Katara said as she kept walking. The group got up on top of the temple and hurried over to the river that Kokuma said to meet at.

"I hope that you are ready to lose Katara." Kokuma said from the middle of the river. "I also have a little wager on this. If you can beat me, I'll help you all defeat Karo. If you cant though, you all leave me alone from now on." Kokuma said as she walked over to the group. "Now is that a deal?" Kokuma asked as she held out a hand. Katara shook her hand. "Good." Kokuma said sinisterly. She created a water spout for herself. "Prepare to lose little water bender." Kokuma said sinisterly as she rose higher into the air.

"I'm not going to lose to you Kokuma." Katara retorted at her as she used her breath of ice to freeze her in the water. "You shouldn't have put yourself so high." Katara said to her with a smirk.

"You shouldn't underestimate a master." Kokuma said as she broke away at the ice. She dropped down into the water and formed a Octopus form. "You wont win this battle little bender." Kokuma said angrily as she lashed at Katara with one of the water tentacles. Katara dodged quickly. She created Ice discs and threw them at Kokuma and cut through one of the tentacles and got her arm.

"I am not going to lose to you Kokuma." Katara said angrily as she dodged another attack. She created an ice creeper and sent it at Kokuma. Kokuma dodged quickly and as she got to the water again Katara put her in an Ice prison. "I told you I wouldn't lose." Katara said as she walked up to Kokuma. Kokuma began to struggle badly but finally gave up because she couldn't water bend.

"Your lucky." Kokuma said to her. "I was about to make a tsunami to destroy you." Kokuma said as she lowered her head. Katara released her.

"A deal is a deal so now you have to help us." Katara said to her as they walked out of the river.

"Unfortunately." Sokka said as they walked over to them. Kokuma hit him with an ice spear. "Oww!" Sokka cried out as he rubbed where he had been hit at.

"You actually are a good water bender if you were able to take me down." Kokuma said to Katara. "I've never been beaten in a water bending battle before since I mastered the art." Kokuma said as the group began to walk back towards the temple.

"So are you a master of earth bending too then?" Toph asked her.

"Yeah I'm a master of all of the bending arts that I know right now. It took a long time to master then though." Kokuma said obviously deep in thought.

"How are we going to beat Karo next time then?" Aang asked her as the others walked ahead.

"I've got my own ways." Kokuma said with out looking at him. "Ever heard of Energy bending?" Kokuma asked him.

"Yeah its how I defeated Ozai. Why? Do you know how to energy bend?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah I do. I haven't used it before though." Kokuma said to him as she pulled out her staff and turned it into a glider.

"How many bending arts do you know anyways?" Aang asked her curious by how she is able to use soo many bending arts.

"That you'll have to wait to find out." Kokuma said as she faced Aang. She let out a little chuckle and flew off on her glider. Aang just stood there confused for a few seconds and then went back to the temple.

"Hey Aang wheres Kokuma?" Katara asked him as he got back inside the temple.

"She flew off on her glider. I don't know where she went though." Aang said to her as he walked over to Appa. "How you doing buddy?" Aang asked Appa as he patted his head. Appa let out a roar.

"So how many bending techniques does this girl actually know?" Zuko asked Aang as he walked over to him. Aang shrugged at him.

"She didn't tell me. I asked the same question though. She told me that I'll have to wait to find out." Aang explained to him and the others.

"So whats the plan now on taking down Nishikaro then?" Sokka asked Aang as he messed around with his sword..

"I don't know yet. Kokuma and I have to figure that out since we are the ones who can bend all the elements." Aang said as he noticed Katara checking him out. He began to blush lightly.

"So we're just going to fight off his army while you two fight him then?" Toph asked him as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Yeah pretty much." Aang said as he felt a rush of air come from above him. He looked up and saw Jin-jin sitting up in the rafters. He had a note attacked to his feather. "Uh what is..." Aang stopped when Jin-jin flew down and landed on his shoulder. Aang took the note and opened it.

"Went out to the town to get supplies. I'll be back later." Kokuma had written on the parchment. Aang folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Well at least we know where Kokuma is now." Aang said as Jin-jin flew off again. "She went to the town probably to rob people again." Aang said as the group began to walk down one of the hallways to the room that they had slept at the night before.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter One. I do so hope you all enjoyed it. More will be coming soon but only if I get enough reviews from all of you. Sorry if this one was a bit long for a first chapter also. Anyways thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
